The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor device packages.
Many semiconductor devices such as, for example, memory devices, logic devices, microprocessors, microcontrollers can be packaged in flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) packages. These packages are superior to conventional device packages, e.g., quad flat packages (QFPs) and wire bond BGA packages, in terms of cost, size, weight, reliability, number of input/output (I/O) terminals, etc. Because of their compact sizes, heat dissipation is usually poor in FC-BGA packages. The poor heat dissipation often adversely affects the thermal performance of the semiconductor devices and limits semiconductor devices in low power applications.
A heat sink can be used to improve the heat dissipation of a semiconductor device. In a flip chip package, the heat sink is conventionally attached to the back side of a chip in the semiconductor device. The heat sink increases the cost, weight, and size of the semiconductor device. More particularly, the heat sink significantly increases the height of the device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method for packaging a semiconductor chip into a semiconductor device that has a superior thermal performance. It is desirable for the device to be small in size, light in weight, and low in cost. It is particularly desirable for the device to have a low profile. It is also desirable for the method to be simple and time efficient. It would be of further advantage for the method to be compatible with existing device packaging processes.